koeifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Howiter1
Welcome Hi, thanks for editing and welcome to Koei Wiki! If this is your first time on a wiki and you need help on getting started on editing, I'd suggest reading the following below: * Completely new to editing? Read and browse Wikia's beginner's guide to get started. * New to wikis and confused by wikia's syntax and markup system? Read here or here to get a quick overview. * Want to test out how your edits will look? Create a . Sandboxes allow you to test and experiment with your edits. You can create your own sandbox by clicking . * Follow the guidelines listed in our style guide to improve the look and consistency of our articles! * Be sure to read and pay close attention to the rules stipulated in our uploading policy when uploading an image. * Do not contribute writings that are not your own. This includes copying and pasting sections of articles from different websites. Ready to help out? Here's a few things you can do to pitch in: * Help complete the goals set out in the wiki's To Do List. * Expand articles that are marked as stubs. * Fill in missing movesets and fighting style descriptions on the character pages. * Create new the wiki needs. Please note that this is an automated message. However, if you still have any questions feel free to leave a message at the community portal, the forums or on my talk page and I'll see what I can do! When leaving your message, please be sure to sign your name by typing ~~~~. Have fun and enjoy your stay! -- Kyosei (Talk) 21:22, March 6, 2011 Ma Teng We don't put series subsections for 1 sentence summaries. You can write what he does in 3 if you wish but that's nothing more than what he usually does anyways. Kyosei 22:48, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Jin infobox is only for the Jin playable characters. Didn't make a NPC version since there isn't a lot on the wiki yet. You could help create more if you feel really feel that strongly about it. Sake neko 05:02, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Really? I can tell just fine. Okay, then I'll put the labels on the DLC page for you and everyone else who is interested. Sake neko 06:28, April 26, 2012 (UTC) DW7 Empires I don't personally know who else is going to be revealed as a playable character, so please don't ask me these type of questions. As far as why Xu Shu is Shu and not Wei, I think that has something to do with Suzuki's personal bias and bias for ROTK more than anything else. DW7 is filled with Shu bias as is, so it wasn't that much a surprise for me when he was announced as a Shu character. They might try to pull a "oh, no teh drama" act with Xu Shu disagreeing with Shu's hypocritical message, or they might make him act like they made Zhuge Dan or Xiahou Ba, or they might make him repeat what little he did in DW7. Either way, I'm pretty sure I'm not digging the ROTK-esque image they're presenting for Shu. They're supposed to be the underdogs historically so why do they have the most characters? "Quasi-historical", eh Suzuki? That's my brief opinion on that. Sake neko 16:30, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Categorizing images Please take the time to categorize the images you upload. Keep in mind also that any image created by Koei will always use the fair use license. Categorizing can be done by simply typing Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Images, for example, in the Summary box before you hit the upload button. Failing to categorize your images will make them candidates for deletion because I'll simply take it as a sign that you did not read the image uploading policy. Kyosei 23:49, July 7, 2012 (UTC)